Purplestone City
Purplestone City * Season #: 5 * Season Ep #: 18 * Overall Ep #: 91 Plot Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy have the flu and Lollipop must go to Purplestone City to get the medicine, however, she finds out something supernatural is happening there. Episode (The episode begins with Lollipop leaving the Rainbow House. She closes the door behind her. She was asked by Mr Rainbow to go to Purplestone City to get some medicine for his and his wife's flu. Lollipop flew off, with a map in her hand.) * {Lollipop Pops} "I better hurry. If I don't get that medicine in time, Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy will suffer!" (She makes a stop to Monsieur Pine's forest.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Purplestone City is just behind this forest." (She flies through the forest, following the dirt path. She stopped at a two-way path. Lollipop goes through the one on the left.) * {Lollipop Pops} (looking at the map) "According to the map, this trail will take me to Purplestone City. I have to hurry!" (The girl flies faster down the trail. Scene cuts to her passing a billboard that reads in big golden letters, "Welcome to Purplestone City!". This city seems to be in a savanna-like region.) * {Lollipop Pops} "This is the place." (The leader Candy goes down the road. Most of the townfolks are elves. Some gave her a friendly but creepy grin. Lollipop looks at the elves with confused looks.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Everyone in this town look so strange." (After a while, she stops at a tower.) * {Lollipop Pops} "That tower has a cave entrance instead of a door. I wonder what's inside..." (She enters the tower. It was a dark but strikingly elegant place. There were paintings on the wall, vases in the corner with flowers. Lollipop looks around for a bit before going up a flight of stairs that lead to the second floor. There were more paintings hung on the wall. Only one thing was still in her mind; to get the medicine for her parents. Lollipops enters another flight of stairs. Suddenly, something grabbed her and knocks her down to the floor. It was Bitter Rage, but something was different about him.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Bitter Rage?! What are you...?" (She realized the monster looked different than she remembered. Bitter Rage looks as if he just jumped out of a black and white movie.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Bitter Rage. Why are you here?" (The monster did not answer back. He turns around and disappears into thin air. Lollipop decided to keep moving forward. Suddenly, something grabbed her arms. She turns her head and she saw Funny Bone. He too looks black and white.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Funny Bone! You're here too?" (Funny Bone lets go of the girl's arms. Then, he turns around and walks off. Funny disappears right before her eyes. Lollipop still kept going. After lots of climbing and bumping into lots of other black and white monsters, Lollipop finally made it to the second to top floor. Right before she entered the last flight of stairs, she heard a voice.) * {Voice} "Be gone...intruder!" (She turns around and she saw a black and white Scarecrow approaching her. He looked different. His eyes are red and he is wearing a black tuxedo.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Scarecrow? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Jupiter Town where you belong? What is going on? Why are you and the other monsters colorless?" (The black and white Scarecrow spoke, but it sounds like a harsh and angry whisper.) * {Scarecrow} "This is Monster Tower. Any monster made by me, their entity ends up here...all black and white!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Does this mean Purplestone City is a bad place? And if what you're telling me is true, are you saying that the Scarecrow from Jupiter Town is a monster himself?" * {Scarecrow} "Yes. The only way to defeat us is if you have the Lost Diamond. Now, BEGONE!!!" (He throws Lollipop up into the sky. She did not fall back down. Scene cuts back to the Rainbow House three days later, with Blueberry and Gelatin leaving the house with the same map given to Lollipop.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Goodness. It has been three days, and poor Lollipops has not returned." * {Blueberry Jam} "How is she gone for that long? Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy had blacked out for three days. Isn't it weird that happened at the same time?" (The boys flew off.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Yes, it is strange. It's time we find our beloved sister! We cannot let her down!" * {Blueberry Jam} "So, where is Purplestone City?" * {Gelatin Soft} "Hmm...the map says that we should navigate through Monsieur Pine's forest. There is a cobblestone trail somewhere that will take us to that place." * {Blueberry Jam] "Oh, cool! Let's go! Lollipop, we're coming to save you." (Scene cuts to Purplestone City. Then pan up to see Lollipop in the clouds.) * {Lollipop Pops} "This cloud of me looks really nice. Anyway, it's time I ended my three days of hiding. I've got the perfect plan...to blow up that ghost-infested tower! Then I can finally get that medicine for my parents." (Scene cuts to her descending from the sky and down to the city. She looks around.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Wow. This place really changed." (She approaches the tower.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Now to get rid of this Monster Tower forever! I'm gonna give this Monster Tower a thunderbolt and it's bye bye Monster Tower!" * {Voice} "Noooooooooo!!!" (A fair-skinned elf in a black and orange outfit comes by.) * {Black-Orange Elf} "Don't do it! Don't blow up the tower!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Why not?" * {Black-Orange Elf} "It's Purplestone City's Radio Tower." * {Lollipop Pops} "But it's full of ghosts!" * {Black-Orange Elf} "Not anymore." * {Lollipop Pops} "What Radio Tower did you say this was again?" * {Black-Orange Elf} "...I'm gonna walk away now." (He does so. Lollipop enters the the tower. She noticed an elf in a green outfit guarding the stairs.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Excuse me, sir. Why are you guarding those stairs?" * {Green Elf} "This place was full of ghosts three days ago and they're all put to rest here. No one is allowed to go up the stairs." * {Lollipop Pops} "Okay then. Well, see you." (She flies off a bit.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Now to get that medicine..." (Lollipop left the building.) ---------- (Meanwhile, Lollipop wakes from her slumber.) * {Lollipop Pops} "That was some dream last night. Purplestone City was a good place with a radio tower instead of a monster/ghost tower. But I've been gone from Jupiter Town for three days and Purplestone still looks horrid. Good thing I found this Lost Diamond while I was hiding. That ghost of Scarecrow did say something about it. Maybe now I can stand up to him! Let's get rid of that Monster Tower!" (Scene cuts to Lollipop heading towards the tower. Scene changes to Blueberry and Gelatin leaving a cave.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Lollipop wasn't in there." * {Gelatin Soft} "We better get a move on. She must've flew off." (The boys float above the path. They stopped to an elf in a black and yellow outfit.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Hey, mister. Have you seen Lollipop Pops? She's a girl with purple hair and wears a lavender dress." * {Gelatin Soft} "Have you seen her around here?" * {Black-Yellow Elf} "She went into the Monster Tower." * {Gelatin Soft} "What?! She'll get tampered with!" * {Blueberry Jam} "We better go now and rescue her!" (The boys flew off. Gelatin stops.) * {Gelatin Soft} "I am not going in there. It probably looks filthy on the inside." * {Black-Yellow Elf} "She has the Lost Diamond, so she'll be fine." * {Blueberry Jam} "Excellent. But now that our parents had fainted, we better go back to the house." * {Black-Yellow Elf} "The road to Jupiter Town is behind you away from Purplestone City." * {Blueberry & Gelatin} "Thanks." (Scene changes to the boys flying back to the house.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Don't worry, parents! We'll guard your body until Lollipop gets back." (Scene changes to Lollipop in the tower. She navigates the building without any distractions. Several stairs later, she reached the last flight of stairs that lead to the top floor. Then comes the eerie voice.) * {Voice} "Be gone...intruders!" (The black and white Scarecrow approaches.) * {Scarecrow} "D'oh! Not you again! I thought I kicked you out!" (Lollipop holds up the Lost Diamond. Scarecrow's body glowed, and his true identity is revealed. It is Twilight Basher. He is not black and white.) * {Twilight Basher} "No! My true identity is revealed!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Of course it is. So you were the black and white Scarecrow?" * {Twilight Basher} "You will end here and now!" (Lollipop gives him an Electro Ball attack. Twilight was hit and he faints. Lollipop finally entered the flight of stairs. What she finds was a disappointment. The room is empty.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Okay, that does it. Time to obliterate this place!" (She does a Thunderbolt attack in the room, shooting her attacks everywhere. The tower then begins to crumble. Lollipop flies out before it collapses into pieces. She looks at the debris.) * {Lollipop Pops} "My work here is done. Now I can go home...but first..." (After destroying the tower, the mayor of Purplestone City awards her with medicine and twelve golden coins. Then, she returns to Jupiter Town to her house. And so, Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy had woke up from their three-day coma and they were cured. The other Candies smiled when they saw her and they come together for a group hug.) End of episode.